


Storm on the first division

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Deuce misses his old crew on the Moby Dick.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Spade Pirates
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Storm on the first division

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday but fell asleep before I could post it. Oof.

Waves rocked the Moby Dick without a trace of stopping any time soon. From the muffled rumbles that Deuce took for thunder, he could tell that they had gotten into another storm. 

He sighed. For some reason, he didn't remember their time as Spades having as many storms, let alone thunderstorms. Of course, there were times in which they happened. They were in the New World after all, but it somehow felt that the Moby Dick went into more stormy waters. A part of him knew it was probably coincidence, but now that Ace was the Second Division Commander, it could always be a possibility. Despite being a devil fruit user, one specifically of fire, Ace loved the sense of excitement, of discovery, and going through really bad waters could be a sign that he was doing it on purpose. 

He sighed. Saber was the only one of the ex-spades who had gotten into the same division as Ace, while he got stuck in the medical wing. It's not like he didn't want to help others, but it wasn't near his favorite activity. He was a medical drop-out, for crying out loud. Having to work all those machines he had been trying to avoid was certainly something to get used to. Probably the reason why he hadn't minded being the doctor last time was because of how unimportant, how little the things they asked him to treat were. But now… he was always working. If not because of patients, then Whitebeard himself… 

Although they saw each other nearly every day, it still felt weird not seeing each other as much as they used to before. Waking up in the middle of the night because you couldn't sleep and finding out that someone else had had the same idea as you and accidentally splashed the place in their tired movements was something that would happen often in his old crew, but not here.. 

Sure, there were the pranks from Thatch and Haruta, the local Division Commander pranksters, but he wanted to hang out with the others more. He felt like a whole world divided them despite being in the same crew.


End file.
